


A Memory Of Lovely Violets

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, Any, sweet





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



Zero has a secret, he knows the perfect way to relax Jude. It is simple, even when Jude is stubborn and grumpy and thinks he knows best—true, he is the smarty-pants in this relationship—yet Zero has him beat in the art of calm and peace and therefore Jude gives in easily. 

Zero tossed Jude into the a warm shower, scrubs him down with a smooth cotton cloth that helped to soothe his aching bones, and yep, it wasn’t long before every muscle in Jude’s body was lax and warm and loose. 

The younger man could barely keep his eyes open. A gentle massage follows after, Jude is breathing easy and calm as Zero kneaded his shoulders and back, soothing away any stress that could linger under the skin. Not long after, he chuckles when he hears Jude snoring softly. 

Zero kisses his cheek and tucks the fluffy blankets around him, and curls up next to him, cuddling his lover as they both sleep off into a peaceful sleep. Come morning, he wakes up slowly, wiggling his toes and stretching his back, groaning softly when his spine pops and a flood of endorphins haze his body. The sheets are soft and warm under him as he blinks away the sleep from his eyes. 

The sun has come to greet the day, but why get up? Sundays are best for staying in bed and cuddling. And his boyfriend is already waiting for him, Jude quickly cuddles up under his chin, rubbing his cheek against Zero’s chest like a kitten rubbing at a scratching post. Zero smirks, chuckling fondly. 

Jude buries his face in his boyfriend’s throat, breathing in his familiar scent of leather and whiskey, scents that smell like home and love and happiness. Peaceful and blissful, he knows he is making little happy noises in the back of his throat; heck, he is nearly purring like a kitten as Zero tugs him closer and wrapped his arms about him and pulled him tightly close, pressing a sweet, soft kiss to his lips. 

Jude smiles into the kiss, loving how warm and cozy Zero’s embrace is. A soft, fond smirk dances on his lips as Zero gently presses sweet kisses along his lips, the kisses are so feathery soft and gentle he feels like he is being bathed in pure love and devotion and it makes his tummy flutter and his heart skip a beat. 

Zero never wants to leave this bed, not when he can spend hours showering his beloved with love and tenderness, when his boyfriend’s pretty eyes are closed and his lips are so sweet and soft and pink and his body shivering with each touch of his lips to gentle skin as he whispers those three kind hearted sweet words, “I love you.” 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/759449.html?thread=99972505#t100057241)


End file.
